Subject to Memories
by Amazyrak
Summary: Amu loves her life, she's part of the Guardians and she finally has what she's wished for her entire life. Friends, courage, talent, and adventure await her behind every corner. No one even calls her cool and spicy anymore! She's bubbly and free, her past is obsolete now. But what if she realizes one day that it's calling her back? Pairings to be decided by voting.


**IMPORTANT**

**I'm not overly active in the Shugo Chara Fandom, so if this has any likeness to already existing stories it is not my fault! Also, I only have seen some of the episodes so if the manga or the anime goes longer or explains some of the things I write in a different way, tell me please.**

**Anyway, I'm exited for this story, I've had this plot idea for as long as I've read past the first chapter of Shugo Chara. **

**I do not receive any compensation for my work here on FF, monetary or otherwise. I only have the reviews of all of you! **

The day was good, bright and cheery. Sunlight danced on the ground, twirling between the lingering raindrops of the morning's dew and shining up to highlight a bouncing head of hair as it made its way through the mazes of streets and to Seiyo Academy. The soft pink was startling against the rather bland city scape, but the visage was only kind when paired with the smile on the face of the girl who boasted such hair. Bubbly, energetic, and well loved by the school, this was Hinamori Amu, the so called "Joker" chair of Seiyo Elementary's Guardians.

Amu's story was well known by the student body, she first came to the school as a person with a bad reputation. "Cool," and, "spicy," she had been an aloof figure with a mysterious past and an attitude- seemingly not afraid to put people in their place, be it by verbal means or physical. It was said that Amu was such a demon that she took down the entirety of several well versed soccer teams when they made comments on her style. The school fawned upon her, raising her up on a pedestal of almost god-like proportions. But one day, as the story goes, her attitude changed; she fell in love with the Kings chair of the Guardians, Tadase, and became a friendly person. Her classmates noted her happy behaviors, her teacher's told of her new vigor in studies, and Amu herself decided she was much more satisfied with her life.

She finally had what she wanted for many years, friends, and happiness. With her introduction into the Guardians, she was included in a whole new world of Shugo Charas, characters which reveal your dreams of what you wish to become. Amu had Ran - a sports driven happy-go-lucky girl with a taste for recklessness and no sense of decorum, Miki – An introverted specter of the world with an extreme artistic streak and shy attitude, Su – a soft spoken klutz who is heartfelt in every manner of life, and Dia – A shining and talented diva who sings and dances; life for this heroine was complete. Her life was charmed and she didn't care who knew it, Amu forgot about the trails of her earlier years in the whirlwind of adventure and laughter that was her life. This is what brings the story back to reality.

* * *

The clack of well-made shoes hung in the air, backed by the soft hums of strawberry glossed lips and a chorus of small voices as Amu walked to school. Ran was singing loudly and off tune, Su trying to fulfill accompaniment with her soft tenor, Miki rolled her eyes and brushed Amu's hair, Dia glowing softly from her unhatched egg.

Sparkles seemed to emanate from Amu's pale skin, brightening the light that shone from her very being. As she walked, she swished her ponytail, relishing in the feeling of side to side sashays against her neck. The sun heated the skin of her legs pleasantly below her short skirt, and her growing bust swelled against her bra. The tune against her lips was familiar in a vague way, the melody foreign in the setting but calming to her nerves. Ran again lost the tune, and Amu threw her head back in a laugh.

"Well it's not my fault that this song has no good tune," pouted the small red Chara. "The tones are so different from each other, I can't even describe it! They're..they're.."

There was a snort and a drawl, "Sudden and not simplistic enough for you? You just lack the intelligence to comprehend it, Ran."

"Oh shush Miki! You explain the song then."

Amu watched with an amused half smile as two of her Charas bickered, Su floating between them with a confused expression before falling back with a squeak when the insults turned sharp. The pink haired girl giggled, "The varying levels are rifts Ran, they're supposed to be like that." Miki looked proud and smugly crossed her arms at the cheerleader who was pouting and stomping her foot, Su though still looked bewildered.

"But, Amu, why would you like such an _aggressive_ sound?" She questioned, waving her whip furiously in the air, "That song feels harsh and mean." The three other humans/humanoids looked at her strangely, Su huffed with a heavy blush. "Well it does," she muttered and slipped back into Amu's bag. Miki and Ran shook their heads in annoyance and continued to argue on more pointless things, but Amu stopped in her spot. Her feet didn't move as Su's words ran through her head. _Aggressive, MEAN,_ both of those were true about the heavy rock song she was humming, so why did Amu feel so happy when thinking of such songs? They were so reminiscent of her early, rough and tumble days, the days she thought she hated. Those were the days that were filled with such loneliness and spite, when all she had was her amassing following and few scarce friends, when she would come home every morning in a state of near comatose from a night of destruction, and when she spent the days hoping, wishing, for some sense of normality. Those were the days when she would spend hours upon days pining away for friends and for the courage to make them. So why would she miss _any_ aspect of that damned life?

**This is currently rated as a "T" fiction, but it's likely to upgrade to an "M" categorization because of heavy violence (AKA lots of fight scenes,) and possible sexual encounters very much later in the story. **

**Concerning the pairings of this story, I have not yet decided on the ships. It's just my style to open up voting though, so make sure to voice your opinion in either the review section, or you can PM me if that's more to your liking. I am pretty sure that Ikuto will reign supreme because most people do prefer that before all else, but I remain indifferent to any predeclared preferences. **

**So as of now...**

**Amu x Ikuto - 0  
**

**Amu x Nagihiko - 0**

**Amu x Kukai - 0**

**Amu x Kairi - 0**

**Amu x Tadase - 0**

**On other news, if Tadase is NOT picked, do you want him gay? 'Cause I have the perfect "partner" for him, it's an OC but a very very important OC and will be introduced into the story either way.  
**

**I'm also taking ideas for said OC's name. It has to be slightly Yakuza and it has to be a male name. **


End file.
